vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147395-carbine-communication-clarification-requested
Content The above quoted from the WildStar Support website. I was told in a Support Ticket that they prefer /bug in-game when possible so that the QA team gets it directly so is this what you all want? It seems that if you type /suggest it just sends the text without any UI and a 'Thanks for your suggestion'. Does this work? Is it read? Or should we do Support Ticket > Gameplay > Suggestions in-game instead? If we do /report in-game it lets us choose the player name easier and then there's an option to open the regular report player UI. Does it all do the same thing? I'm hoping you say something other than 'via the forums' due to ongoing forum issues with people being unable to access them due to the RC4-only encryption. Many players in the WildStar community have asked for important information to be posted on the main website instead of just on the forums. Thanks for reading! | |} ---- ---- ---- Thank you for the response, but it is far less informational than I expected. So for 'in game tools' for sending bugs and reporting players you mean the slash commands? Or the in-game 'Submit a Support Ticket' method? For feedback, you want us to post it on the forums? Does this mean that the in-game /suggest command and the 'Submit a Support Ticket' Gameplay -> Suggestions method are ignored? Do they work at all? I would greatly appreciate a clarification on this issue at the earliest convenience of a Carbine employee, perhaps sometime in the first week of December at the earliest. Enjoy your holidays ^_^ EDIT: Now that I'm fully too-legit-to-quit, I've moved my response to the proper location. Edited November 26, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- Yes, there is a post limit for new members, regardless of Free/Paid. This was in an effort to help combat forum spam after our free-to-play. Apologies if this affects you negatively. As CRB_Meerkat pointed out, in-game bug reports are always going to be best for submitting bugs. We can get more data such as where you were, your character name, realm, etc. Both the "Submit a Support Ticket" and the slash commands go to the same place though, so whichever YOU prefer is best. If you choose to Submit a Support Ticket on the website, we need more information from you than we do if you submit a bug report in-game, such as your character name, faction, realm, time of incident, the exact details of the incident, computer specs, Internet connection speed, etc. (basically as much info as you can give us). So the preference is to do it in-game on the character your issue happened to within a short time after the incident because we can get a lot of that information from there. However if you prefer to Submit a Support Ticket on the website, the choice is yours. We will totally honor it no matter how we get it. Just understand that sometimes this may mean a delay in resolution because the first touch point is sometimes us getting back to you requesting additional information before we can look into anything further. If possible, yes. But if it comes in via the website or forums, we still do our best to help. These are compiled automatically and sent to the team that can move it forward. Feel free to also put your suggestions on the forums since the WildStar devs are very active here (as CRB_Meerkat mentioned above). Something that may help is that what we're looking for are solutions and volume. Not every suggestion will make it through and very few times will you get notified if they do. All suggestions go through a rigorous process of going up the ladder of WildStar command as the idea is considered valuable and makes sense to the overall direction and strategy of the game. These both do the same thing. Some people prefer UI and some prefer command-line. :) The main WildStar website is largely reserved for marketing initiatives. That being said, we are discussing how this can evolve in the future. Thank you for asking all of these great questions! | |} ---- Thank you for answering all my silly questions about specific methods and how the playerbase can assist Carbine in making WildStar better. I'll be sure to communicate this information to my friends & guildies and refer to this thread when people wonder why X bug report in the forum isn't getting a response. An even better method might be to have a Carbine employee take the gist of this thread and compile it into an official ProtoStar-Approved PSA Announcement in a stickied thread so that more players may have this information available to them with better visability. Having one of your folks do a post on Reddit as well (stickied) as a PSA would also be fantastic for all of us silly cupcakes. My main concerns with WildStar have been two things: -RC4-only forums and login need to be updated for better security. (Thank you for the response on this that this is being looked into). -Two Factor Authentication not being used by enough players. Carbine could do more to front-page promote the 2FA system on the main WildStar website AND in-game to let your players know about Two Factor Authentication and the bonuses & benefits associated with it. It stacks with your XP event as well so why not? I wouldn't mind seeing once-per-hour messages done via the 'System' channel to let players know about it along with the benefits for signing up. Just nothing on-screen please, only chat-box stuff. For the holiday season, give the gift of 2FA to protect your guildies and friends! ^_^ -(Bonus Optional) No in-game tutorial on how to hide your helmet. Of all the revamped tutorials, this item was a particularly glaring omission since it can be summarized in a few steps and can be implemented within the current tutorial framework. This is optional so I hope it can be implemented sometime at Carbine's earliest convenience. -(Super Extra CupCake Bonus Optional Bonanza) A decent in-game tutorial on how/when to craft runes (what level it unlocks at) and possibly a quest NPC who walks you through some basics similar to the existing 'How to Salvage Items' quest in WoodHaven (Exile side). While this FantasticCupcake can look up guides, it is something I feel should be available in-game as well at Carbine's earliest convenience. EDIT: ProtoStar sale announcements going out via /Realm channel (and coming up center-screen) should be something that does not happen more than once an HOUR at the most. I get you need to promote things but please don't end up making it too obtrusive like the other games. Just browsing the in-game Store is a fantastic and pleasant experience compared to any other MMO I've played (especially that elevator-style music is so catchy). Edited November 26, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ----